A Wolf's Heart
by luckywolf968
Summary: a warm and beautiful wolf princess and a icy vampire prince. can she melt the ice around his heart, and can he show her that it's ok to let go of the past. i'm wanting to put some lemons in so its rated m my main pairings are sesshomaru and akira, inuyasha and kagome, miroku and sango. disclaimer i do not own inuyasha or it's characters but i do own my oc's please read&review
1. prologue

"Hey Sango, Kagome can I tell you a secret?" I asked. Me, Kagome, and Sango were all 10 years old, I had been wanting to tell them my secret for a long time but was afraid of what they would say. "You can tell us anything and we won't tell." So I told them what I was and even showed them me wolf form. "So your a werewolf princess?" Sango and Kagome asked. "Yes I am." I replied nervously, worried that they would hate me. "Wow that is amazing your so lucky Akira!" they both said as they smiled at me. I hugged them "I'm glad you don't hate me." I said as they hugged me back.

_-One month later-_

"Are you guys excited to be in the 5th grade next month?" Kaede asked me, Kagome, and Sango. "Of course why wouldn't we be." We replied. Kaede opened her mouth to respond when she froze and sniffed the air. Her eyes widened in fear as she turned to the wolf we had with us "Tiki run and get Takemaru now!" She ordered. Tiki took off howling as she ran. Kaede put up a barrier around us for protection. We watched in fear as 3 male vampires walked towards us. 2 were gold eyed and the other was silver eyed. "What are you doing here Naraku?" Kaede asked. "I came here to kill Takemaru's brat Akira." Naraku replied. "Over my dead body!" Kaede snarled at him. "Very well as you wish, Hakudoish take care of her." He said. Kaede was able to dodge Hakudoish easily and hit him a few times. She sensed Naraku behind her at the same time Hakudoish pushed her backwards. I watched in horror as a poisoned dagger went through her back and out of her stomach. "Naraku, Takemaru is almost here, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame are with him." Onigumo warned. "Lets go." Naraku said as he pulled the dagger out of Kaede and ran. The barrier dropped as Kaede fell to the ground on her back. "KAEDE!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. I ran to her and fell to my knees at her side. "Kaede get up, please get up." I begged as Kagome and Sango sat beside me sobbing softly.

Kaede smiled as she patted my cheek "shh don't cry you'll be alright Akira." she said as my father, brother, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame reached us. Koga knelt beside her and sniffed the wound. "Wolf's Bane." he said his voice filled with sorrow and anger. I shook my head in denial hugging her and refusing to let go. "No, you can't die Kaede, you just can't, please don't die Kaede." I cried sobbing even harder. "Akira look at me." Kaede said softly. I looked up at her and she wiped away my tears and smiled "I have to go you know this, but just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm gone. I will always be in your heart, don't let grief take you over. Smile and remember that I will always love you." she said and hugged me close. I held on until I felt her arms go limp. I saw a picture of me, Kagome, and Sango and I heard Kaede whisper "remember the love of mates." and then it went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up from a knock at the door of my 9th period class. I looked up in time to see 4 vampires that i have not seen in 6 years enter the class. "Class this is your new teacher Mr. Touga Taisho." the sub said pointing at none other than the vampire king himself. The sub handed him the lesson plans and left. "My name is Mr. Taisho, these are my sons Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and their friend Miroku, they are here as your fellow classmates. You can continue to work on your projects for the rest of today." Touga said. Sesshomaru sat next to me, Inuyasha beside Kagome, and Miroku next to Sango. Touga came up to us and asked "you 3 are done with your project right?" I smiled as I replied "yes sir, we got it done the first week." he nodded smiling and went back to his desk. I looked back when i felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Kagome's worried face. "Are you ok?" she asked softly. "Yeah, just a bad dream." i replied as a tear rolled down my face. "Was it about Kaede?" she asked. I nodded as i wiped my eyes. "Dont worry Akira we'll find Naraku and when we do he will pay for what he did to Kaede." Sango said as she patted my shoulder. I nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note in our special code. i let them both see the note and nodded so we waited for class to be over.

After school we went to our hideout in the woods outside my parents house. It was an old cottage that my dad completely renovated for us. The cottage had 1 large bedroom that had a California king sized bed, 4 smaller bedrooms with queen sized beds, a large den/game room, and a kitchen/dining room. We were sitting on the couch talking when I remembered something from my dream. "I think Kaede was trying to tell us something." I said. "What do you mean Akira?" Sango asked confused. "At the end of my dream today I heard Kaede say remember the love of mates and then I saw a picture of the three of us before I woke up. Touga became our teacher and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku sat next to us in class." I replied. "So that means they sat next to their mate." Kagome said there was a knock at the door and I could sense my papa so I yelled "Come on in." I heard the open and was shocked to sense not only my parents and big brother, but 5 vampires as well, 4 of which were in our last class. I turned off the t.v as they came in and sat down. "We have something to tell you three that we didn't find out about until today." my papa said while watching us to gauge our reactions. "If it's about our intended mates we already know." I said watching as they looked at us in shock. "How did you know?" asked the female vampire who must be Queen Izayoi considering her place at King Touga's side. "In the dream I keep having about Kaede I saw a picture of us and I heard Kaede whisper remember the love of mates and then I woke up." I replied. "She woke up when Touga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku came in and were introduced. Sesshomaru sat next to Akira, Inuyasha beside Kagome, and Miroku next to me." Sango said. "So after Akira told us about her dream we put 2 and 2 together and figured it out." Kagome added. "That makes sense considering Kaede is involved." Koga said smiling. Everyone looked at Koga confused and Sesshomaru asked "What do you mean it makes sense?" "Simple Kaede adored Akira and always looked out for her, so it makes sense she would want to forewarn Akira of stuff like this, same goes for Kagome and Sango." Koga replied. Everyone nodded in understanding as another knock at the door made Koga go answer it. Koga came back with Kagome and Sango's moms and then left with the other males leaving the females alone.

Izayoi looked at my friend's moms and asked "You know about the supernatural world and know what we are right?" At their nod she continued "Well everyone in this world no matter what they are has a soul mate. For us it is much easier to find ours due to our enhanced instincts. Akira, Kagome, and Sango have found their soul mates and since said soul mates are vampires we need to explain what is to happen during their courting." They nodded again and motioned for her to continue. "The first step is the courting mark, which is simply a bite where a small amount venom is injected to form a mark that will ward away other males of a supernatural origin. The 2nd step is the actual courting, but since they already know each other very well they will most likely just spend the time getting accustomed to being together all the time. The 3rd step is the mating and bonding. Humans will be turned into what their mates are and they will give each other mating marks. The mark bonds them together and makes them stronger as a mated pair." she explained. "Do our daughters have a choice in the matter?" Sango's mom Sora asked. "Yes, they have to accept before the courting mark can be placed." my mother answered. "Well the girls are adults and this is their future so the decision is up to them." Kagome's mom Hitome said. The front door opened and my father came in with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku at his heels. our mothers and Izayoi followed my father out the door leaving us alone with our intended mates. "Shall we get started?" Sesshomaru asked softly. We nodded and lead them to our separate rooms. Once my bedroom door was shut Sesshomaru turned and gently took my hands in his and asked "Akira Wolfheart princess of the werewolves I promise to love and protect you until the day I die. I promise to give you as much joy and affection as I can and to always provide for you and any children that we have to the best of my ability. Will you do me the amazing honor of courting you so that I can prove myself worthy of being your mate?" I smiled this is the Sesshomaru I know and love getting straight to the point. I nod as I reply "Yes, I accept your request of courtship."

-warning slight lemon-

I saw the pure joy in his eyes as he sat down on my bed and pulled me down so I was straddling his lap facing him. I pull my hair away from the left side of my neck and bare my neck to him in a sign of submission and acceptance. He growled in approval as he pulled me closer and nuzzled my neck. I whimpered as a jolt of pleasure went through me. He chuckled darkly when he smelled my arousal spike and started to nip and suck on my neck. I moan softly as I start to grind myself against him trying to relieve the ache centered between my thighs. He groaned in pleasure as he held me still and started to grind himself against me hard setting a pace we both enjoyed. "Do you like me sucking and biting your neck mate?" He asked me while nipping my neck roughly. I moaned loudly as he pulled my shirt and bra off and laid me on my back on the bed. His mouth moved from my neck to my left breast and he took my nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it hard gently biting and pulling on it causing me to whimper and moan loudly. he moved one hand under my pants and panties teasing my clit and used the other to massage my right breast. "Please make me cum Sesshomaru!" I beg moaning loudly from the pleasure he was inflicting on my body. "As you wish mate." he replied and gently bite into the juncture on the left side of my neck moaning as he latched on and started to drink my blood. A jolt of pure pleasure went through me when he bit into my neck and I cried out loudly as I came and went limp in his arms. He let go of my neck and licked the bite to heal it as I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.


	3. author note

hi guys i am really sorry about not posting i am been really busy but i am about to start typing the next chapter but first i have something to post first so i am typing this..

1\. i have decided that i am just gonna type my chapters instead of writing them then typing them cause when i type i change some stuff to make it fit better

2\. i would really **really** like some reviews so i know what to fix and what to add, any advice and idea's for my fanfics is also welcome

3\. if anyone is willing to help edit or wants to draw pictures for any of my fanfics that would be a big help and i would be very grateful.

4\. i'm sorry if i confused some of you, but Akira, Kagome, and Sango met Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku in the fifth grade, they grew up around the guys and developed feelings for them. when the girls turned 16 they were separated from the guys to prevent certain things(meaning they were getting frisky and couldn't keep their hands to themselves) until the girls are old enough to make the choice on their own. note that the guys are already adults they just had to wait for their mates to get older.

5\. i am sorry if u keep getting new chapter messages, i fixed a few things in chapter one, i added some stuff to this author note, and i might fix the prologue as well.

6\. i am now typing chapter 2 so it should be added some time today.


	4. Chapter 2

**Ok so I want to take a vote, this story can take place in Japan or in the united states so I would like my readers opinion on this, I also want more reviews so I know that I'm doing good and for support to keep writing. I have I pic of the characters names, pairings, and ages, and a pic of what the eye colors mean.**

I woke up feeling really warm and laying on something really comfy. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying on a sleeping Sesshomaru. I couldn't get up because Sesshomaru had a death grip on me and wouldn't let go. I grinned and kissed his neck before I bit his neck lightly knowing it would wake him up quick. I suddenly found myself pinned underneath an evilly grinning Sesshomaru and I knew I was screwed. "You know that biting my neck turns me on so why did you wake me up like that?" Sesshomaru asked. I was saved from answering when my stomach growled loudly causing me to giggle. Sesshomaru sighed and rolled off me and pulled us both into a sitting position. "Your stomach is a damn cockblock." he stated. "Aww is the grumpire mad that he didn't get his revenge?" I asked laughing. He just growled and grabbed my hand leading me the kitchen. "Morning Akira do you and Sesshomaru want pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" Sango asked. We both nodded and sat down at the table. Inuyasha grinned as he asked "so mister grumpire did you sleep well last night?" Sesshomaru glared at him and was about to respond when Kagome smacked Inuyasha in the back of his head. "Ow what was that for?" Inuyasha asked. "Stop being mean to your big brother." Kagome said. "What if I don't want to?" Inuyasha asked smirking. "Then you won't get any of my homemade Raman for a month." Kagome replied. The look of horror and disbelief on Inuyasha's face was priceless as he quickly said he wouldn't be mean anymore. "So what are the plans for today?" Miroku asked. "We could go to the mall and shop then watch a movie." Sango replied. We all nodded and ate our breakfast and went to go get dressed. As soon as my door was shut and locked I was pushed against it with my hands pinned above my head. Sesshomaru smirked and used his free hand to go under my shirt and cup my left breast squeezing gently and pinching and twisting my nipple roughly. I moaned softly and tried to keep from submitting to him like he wanted me to. I let out a mewl of pleasure and went limp in his arms when he started to nip and suck on my neck. Sesshomaru let go of me and smirked before going into my closet. I sighed and threw a pillow at him along with a clean set of clothes. he turned around to look at me in mock anger, and I started laughing when I saw his boxers hanging off his ear. I went to him and kissed him then took the dress and high heel boots he handed me and got dressed.

\- 4 hours later -

"Hey Sesshomaru me and Miroku are going to GameStop do you want to go with us?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded and then looked at me "where are your girls gonna go?" he asked. I pointed to hot topic on the directory then walked off with Sango and Kagome. Once we were out of eyeshot we went into Victoria's secret to get some surprises for the guys. after that we bought some stuff from hot topic and hid the Victoria's secret stuff in the hot topic bags. We went to the food court and met up with the guys and went home.

When we got home we put our stuff up and decided to play Mario kart on our GameCube compatible Wii. Playing video games with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was never boring due to the fact that they would take sibling rivalry to a whole new and very intense level.

\- 45 mins of game play later -

"SESSHOMARU YOU LIMP DICKED BASTERD YOU SHOVED ME OFF THE LEDGE!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hn, don't blame me for you inability to play a simple video game little brother." Sesshomaru replied. "Oh and I can most certainly say that Sesshomaru is not limp, in fact he is the opposite of limp." I ragged to get on Inuyasha's nerves. "Oh come on Akira i really didn't need nor want that mental image." Inuyasha complained. "You just had to use a blue turtle shell didn't you, ya fucking giant prick of an ass." Inuyasha snarled before getting up and quitting. "well i guess it's time to something else for a while." Miroku said and took Sango into her room. Kagome went to her room to cheer Inuyasha up leaving me and Sesshomaru in the den. Sesshomaru held up my dvd copy of star wars episode 5 empire strikes back and grinned. i laughed and nodded and went to get snacks and drinks while he put the movie in. i kissed him as i sat down and snuggled into his arms. we got almost to the end before i fell asleep feeling safe and truly happy.


	5. author note 2

I am sorry for not updating because I have been very busy and stressed. **If you guys would review more I would be willing to type more and not think that I am messing up the story, I need feedback guys, it really does make my world go round.** Oh and I wanted to know if anyone has heard of the names Alicia Dracolami, Flora Ember Black, or Ganden Dracolami, I am really curious.


	6. Chapter 6

I am moving my stories to Ao3 if you want links message me and i will send them


End file.
